Kind of Boy
by Moon Erebos
Summary: [...] -No sé con qué clase de personas has estado antes pero yo no soy un snob descerebrado y materialista al que puedes llenar de regalos para que te abra las piernas. [...]


_Este fic participa en la Actividad Especial, ''Palabras Oscuras'', del foro **El Lado Oscuro de la Fama:** Santuario ideal para amantes de la pareja Tomarry/Harrymort_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling, si fuera de mi pertenencia ¿qué cosas no le cambiaría?_

* * *

 **Kind of Boy**

Harry mira horrorizado el montón de cajas, bolsas y arreglos florales que llenan su pequeño departamento, horror que aumenta cuando tocan a la puerta antes de que un par de hombres entren cargando más arreglos de flores que terminan descuidadamente colocados junto a su pequeña mesa de café en el centro de su sala. Incapaz de reaccionar firma el papel que certifica la entrega en automático; cierra la puerta y se apoya en esta deslizándose hasta alcanzar el suelo mirando todas las cosas que llenan su pequeño hogar.

Sabe muy bien de dónde y de parte de quién vienen pero eso no hace más fácil digerir la información. Hacía unos meses había empezado a salir formalmente con un hombre mayor que él para la consternación de sus amigos que se opusieron en más de una forma y con más que un par de insultos para su persona por parte de los no tan cercanos pensando que lo hacía por el beneficio económico que traía con ello. No lo hacía por dinero por supuesto, había conocido al señor Tom Riddle en el bar en que trabaja a medio tiempo para ayudar a sus padres con los gastos de su carrera y simplemente había quedado prendado de él.

Lo primero que le impresionó fueron sus ojos, uno de un suave verde azulado similar al turquesa como el mar en calma, casi cálido y acogedor; el otro de un oscuro color miel o caramelo, no está del todo seguro todavía pero cada vez que lo mira le recuerda al almíbar que su madre hace con azúcar cada que cocina flan para él, e inexplicablemente fríos contrastados con el otro. Nunca había visto en su corta vida unos ojos tan impresionantes y dicotómicos que expresan tanto pero tan poco al mismo tiempo.

Lo segundo fue el interés que el hombre pareció verter en su persona. Ahora sabe que la fluidez de su conversación y las atenciones ofrecidas no fueron más que una trampa para tontos que se convirtió en una noche de tórrida pasión, pero esa única noche se repitió más veces de las que esperó en un hombre que solo buscaba diversión hasta convertirse en una necesidad para ambos que temía se convirtiese en algo mayor a ello; cuando su relación se formalizó no pensó que era tan seria, por ello no entiende la necesidad de Tom de inundar su hogar de regalos innecesarios.

Aprieta sus manos poniéndose en pie decidido a ir a enfrentar al hombre pensando en las palabras que su mejor amiga Hermione le dijese esa mañana. Para ella Tom actuaba a su alrededor como si Harry fuera un objeto más de su pertenencia, una estatuilla brillante con la que se divertía pero a la que cuidaba como si fuera el cristal más precioso. La simple idea le hace sentir náuseas porque mientras más lo piensa más se da cuenta que en pocas palabras Hermione había insinuado que era la puta de Tom.

Pasa saliva saliendo de su hogar caminando hacia el ascensor pensando en que le dirá al magnate y si era prudente terminar su relación por su propio bienestar mental.

* * *

Tom observa al airado joven que entra en su oficina con cierta sorpresa por la abrupta entrada. En el tiempo que llevaban juntos Harry le había mostrado ser muy guiado a ciertas normas y reglas, por más rebelde que fuese lo primero que hacía antes de entrar en su oficia era tocar.

—Harry —saluda sonriendo con suavidad.

—Harry nada —gruñe acercándose y golpeando sus manos en el escritorio. —¿Se puede saber porque llenaste mi casa de regalos?

Toda la calidez desaparece del rostro de Tom y lo mira con seriedad. Aprieta sus labios desafiando a Harry con la mirada, él no tiene por qué darle explicaciones al mocoso insolente y está por dejárselo bien en claro cuando el moreno se inclina hacía él.

—No sé con qué clase de personas has estado antes pero yo no soy un snob descerebrado y materialista al que puedes llenar de regalos para que te abra las piernas.

La ira repentina que lo embargó segundos antes se desvanece tan rápido que casi se siente desinflado como globo. Mira al joven con comprensión y se pone en pie tomando su rostro para dejar en sus labios un suave beso.

—Harry esa no es mi intención —dice acariciando sus labios con suavidad sonriendo con cierta ternura—. Te debo tu regalo de cumpleaños —sonríe divertido ante la perplejidad en los ojos verdes del menor.

—Son… ¿regalos de cumpleaños?

—Así es —asiente.

Harry bufa alejándose desviando la vista avergonzado por su abrupta reacción. Tom espera a que el joven asimile sus palabras sonriendo satisfecho al ver como poco a poco su rostro se torna completamente rojo a medida que la realización inunda su mente.

—No era necesario que lo hicieras —logra decir Harry luego de controlarse. Respira hondo y apoya sus manos en su pecho mirándolo con seriedad—. La cena fue suficiente Tom, conque lo recordaras lo fue de hecho.

—Oh —el hombre sonríe alejándose un poco de él para ir a su escritorio de dónde saca una pequeña caja de terciopelo verde—, entonces supongo que no querrás esto ¿no?

Harry observa la caja con recelo antes de tomarla y abrirla; jadea al encontrar dentro un precio brazalete pequeño de platino de cadena delgada y cuidadosamente tejida alrededor de un dije de serpiente envuelta sobre si misma decorada con pequeñas piedrecillas de un verde muy similar al de sus ojos. Pasa saliva tocándola con suavidad temiendo romperla aunque sabe que es poco probable; respira hondo y alza la vista hacia Tom.

—Es hermosa —susurra sacándola con cuidado de la caja. Al girarla para desabrocharla nota que en la parte trasera de todo el cuerpo de la serpiente hay una corta oración grabada en ese idioma que Tom habla por parte de su madre y que él se había esforzado de tratar de aprenderlo así sea un poco para entender que le susurraba el hombre al oído al momento de seducirlo.

Acerca el dije a su rostro estrechando los ojos para leer despacio las pequeñas letras bajo la atenta mirada de Tom. Cuando logra entenderlo Harry jadea y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas susurrando un _yo también_ en su oído sorprendiendo al mayor porque haya entendido el mensaje; Tom niega sonriendo divertido y regresa el abrazo encantado porque le haya gustado.

—Pero eso no significa que voy a aceptar todos los otros —asegura el más joven golpeando su hombro—, así que manda a alguien a recoger todo y devolverlo.

—¿Hasta los chocolates y flores? Podrías compartirlos con tus amigos —sugiere Tom acariciando su espalda con suavidad. Harry suspira derritiéndose poco a poco ante su toque y suspira resignado.

—De acuerdo, los chocolates no y todas las flores excepto los lirios, se los enviaré a mi madre.

Tom lo piensa unos segundos antes de asentir en acuerdo. Toma el teléfono de su escritorio para pedirle a su secretaria que envíe a un par de sus trabajadores por todas las cosas a casa de Harry y que luego fueran retornadas a las tiendas donde fueron compradas, las demás flores serían enviadas a todas las empleadas de su empresa. Harry lo mira y sonríe satisfecho colocándose el brazalete con cuidado, todos los pensamientos que le habían llevado allí olvidados en la dulce frase que abraza con suavidad su muñeca.

—¿Qué te parece si cenamos esta noche en mi casa? —ofrece Tom una vez ha dictado sus órdenes y estas se ponen en marcha.

—Hmm me parece bien, pero yo cocino —dice besándolo con suavidad. Se separa de él y sonríe caminando fuera de la oficina pensando en que cocinará.

Tom lo observa irse suspirando en derrota. No sabe que le ha hecho Harry Potter pero va a ser su perdición y con gusto lo va a permitir.


End file.
